


Meetings

by italiantwist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Bruises, Bubble Bath, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Eating out, Hair-pulling, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nothing but smut, Pet Names, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italiantwist/pseuds/italiantwist
Summary: Bucky and Steve take some time to play with their baby after spending so much time apart because of business.





	Meetings

You had come to Wakanda for business matters, partly to see your boyfriends, but mostly for business. A quick meeting with Shuri to discuss technical matters about your new ideas to further extend your company and it’s materials was all it took to settle things for the day before you immediately headed to retreat back to your room.

The door slides open with a scan of your fingerprint and closes just as fast. You slide off your jewelry, pulling off your heels along with the rest of your outfit. The tight skirt that hugged your hips, just the way Steve liked it, fell to the floor and you unbuttoned your blouse and tossed it on the bed. Your hands slid to your back, unclasping your bra, slipping it off your shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. You’ll clean everything up later.

Bucky would be out with his goats and tending to the fields until almost sunset. Of course Steve would be with T’Challa discussing who knows what until about the same time. Seeing as it was only around 2, you had plenty of time to yourself- to relax and unwind.

Finally sliding your panties down your legs, rising slowly and stretching, then flopping down back first onto the bed. Inhaling deeply, you let your mind drift off, ignoring the need or want to put on clothes and just hope that you’ll wake up before Steve and Bucky got back.

-

You woke slowly, your ears slightly ringing and your eyes still shut. Two deep voices engaged in conversation coming directly by the door. You knew who, but you we’re in such a deep state of bliss you subconsciously began listening to them.

“-probably been asleep for a while, do you think we should wake her up?” one of the voices said, Bucky to be exact. After that it fell silent aside from the sound of footsteps. There was a dip in the bed to your left, causing you to peek your eyes open, seeing a dark mop of hair and someone standing behind him.

“mmm… hey Buck…hi Steve..” you spoke out groggily, adjusting to the light change before their faces focused. Taking a deep breath and arching your back to stretch, just remembering how naked you were when you’d passed out hours before. You glanced up at them, seeing their eyes scan over your body like they had hundreds of times before.

Steve grinned at you, “How was your rest, doll? I see you were too tired to get dressed..” he sat beside Bucky, running a hand down from your thigh to your calf.

“It was nice, meetings with Shuri are so tiring. She knows so many more technical terms I felt like my brain was gonna explode.” you groaned out before pushing yourself up to lean back against the headboard.

Steve and Bucky shared a look, they always had something going on, so it was really nothing to ask about. You were about to speak again but Bucky beat you to it.

“We’ve been meaning to have a meeting with you, actually Y/N. It’s extremely important.” He stood, walking to the middle of the room beginning to take off his clothes, slightly worn from his work in the fields. Since so many things have been happening lately, you opened your eyes wider and scrunched your eyebrows together to look at Steve.

“What is it? Does it have something to do with the business? The stones? I thought we were fine for now there hasn’t been any-” You were cut off by Steve’s large hand covering the entirety of your mouth. Stopping your conspiracies, you let him explain.

“Well…” he stood too, beginning to shrug off his suit, Bucky coming to one side of you before Steve came to the other, both stripped down to their underwear. You ran your eyes down both of their chests, and back up. If there was something serious going on, there’d be point getting your hopes and looking all the way down.

Bucky cupped the side of your face, running his thumb across your cheek and pulling you in for a soft kiss. You smiled at him, the feeling fueling the soft buzz you still had from your sleep.

“We feel bad about getting sidetracked with our work, so we’d like to treat you tonight baby.” you grinned at Steve then back at Bucky. “Really?” you leaned back in to kiss Bucky, deeper than the first time. One of your hands reaching out blindly to touch Steve, landing on his chest as a signal to bring him him closer. He shifts to press his bare chest to your back, hands grasping your hips and pulling you back to rub against his clothed cock.

You moan into Bucky’s mouth, his hands moving down to cup your breasts, running a thumb over each of your sensitive nipples and gripping them slightly. Grinding back into Steve, you begin to become impatient.

“Daddy please-” you whimper, arching into Bucky’s touch, progressively becoming more aggressive before he trails kisses down your neck to your nipples. Licking and sucking at each, before Steve pulls you away from him completely; he presses you down into a clear spot on the bed. Your face pressed against the sheets, ass high in the air with a strong hand holding your lower back down as a clothed cock grinds up against you.

With your face pressed up against the bed, and your body burning with lust, all you can do is listen and peer up at Steve from the corner of your eye. Bucky had gotten up and had now positioned himself to kneel right in front of your face, free of his underwear and cock twitching to be touched.

“Use that pretty mouth of yours doll, make daddy feel good.” You moan at that and wrap your lips around him, running your tongue against the slit, tasting the bitter-sweet taste of precum.

Steve had occupied himself by stripping off his underwear as well, stroking his cock as he leaned down, pressing kisses all down your back, to your ass, and leaving a hard bite against the right. Not hard enough to bleed, but just enough to mark. He moved back up, taking the hand that was on his cock and bringing it down on your right cheek. You let out a surprised moan around Bucky’s cock, sending vibrations into him.

“You’re so good for us baby girl…gonna mark you up-” Steve brought down his hand again, this time harder, griping at your hip afterward, definitely leaving fingerprint shaped bruises behind. “make sure everyone knows who you belong to.” Leaning over to their side table, he snagged some lube, pouring some out to cover two of his fingers and his cock.

Bucky gathered your hair in his vibranium hand, gripping and tugging harder, thrusting deeper and deeper down your throat. “You don’t even need daddy to stretch you out do you baby-” you attempted to shake your head no, ending up taking in even more of his thick cock.”

“Putting two in now, okay baby girl?” Seeing your head nod, Steve slipped his thick fingers in your tight, wet heat. You felt your eyes roll to the back of your head, taking your mouth off Bucky’s cock for a moment to let out a high pitch groan, pleading for more.

“P-please more I-mhmm..- Daddy m-” your mouth was stuffed again, tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat, pulling out all the way, and slamming back into your mouth at the same pace. “That’s enough from you doll, keep your pretty little mouth busy.”

Bucky glanced back up at Steve, locking eye’s with him, they immediately grinned at each other. Leaning over your form, they shared a quick kiss, Steve’s fingers going faster and curling inside you.

“Put it in her baby, I wanna watch you wreck her.” Bucky muttered to Steve, getting lost in the sensation. Steve nodded, pulling out his fingers and watching your whole gape and tighten at the loss. Your whines could be heard through your intense throat fucking, pussy dripping and begging for attention. Sliding a hand over his already slick cock, Steve lined himself up with your entrance, tip stretching you out already.

It had been a good few weeks since you all had gone at it - surprising I know - and you already weren’t prepared for what was in store. He slowly pushed in deeper, taking his time and appreciating just how tight you got during your time spent apart. You were clenching so tightly around him, it felt like your whole body was latching onto his cock for dear life.

When he was fully seated inside you, he took his time the first couple of thrusts, picking up speed and gripping onto your hips when he hit a particularly sweet spot and you’d clench around him harder and harder each time.

“Buck-” Steve said, sharing a look with him before Bucky nodded. You seeped down into the bed as Bucky pulled himself out of your mouth, precum lingering on your tongue, and Steve pulling his cock out completely. Taking in a deep breath, you listened to them as they shifted around. Steve pressed an arm around your waist, turning you around and sitting you up slightly. Bucky was laying down against your pillows, taking you in with glazed over eyes.

“Go ride your daddy, baby. Look at me, I wanna see you moan.” Steve said, brushing your hair back behind your ears before letting you get up. You straddled Bucky’s hips, ass facing him, before lowing your self down on him and opening your mouth in a soundless moan. He holds your hips up and starts thrusting hard up into you, sounds coming out of your mouth uncontrollably.

“Oh, oh fuck- y-yes daddy more! P-please more I-” you cry out, legs shaking beneath you. Steve moves forward, adjusting you so you’re leaning against Bucky’s chest and your legs are propped up. He positions his cock right next to Bucks, finding a spot where he can slide in along side him. The tip slides in, and that’s when you almost pass out.

You arch you’re back so hard as you cum on their cocks, clenching around them and slamming yourself down onto them. Steve and Bucky completely coming in and out of you as you ride out your first orgasm, twitching as they begin thrusting hard into you. You’re so oversensitive you feel tears pricking at your eyes.

“Oh m-my fuck! Too m-much! I can’t!” you squirmed under their touch, breathing heavily when one of them would slide in with the other fully inside. You could feel them twitching in you. Steve and Bucky moaned simultaneously, pressing full force into you before stopping and holding you at the very base of both of them. Bucky’s hands roamed down to your clit, abusing it and rubbing it with each thrust of your hips trying to get friction from their still cocks.

“Fuck, baby girl, I’m gonna-” Steve groaned out, cum filling you and staying held in you. “I’m close too-” Buck thrust in and out a few more times before his cum shot out along with Steve’s. They pulled out of you with a sigh, you whimpered at the stretch back. Bucky moves from under you, laying you down and kissing your head.

“I love you baby doll.” he says, and moves to the bathroom to start a bath for the three of us, sharing a kiss with Steve before continuing.

Steve peered down at you and grinned “Feel good princess?” you smile softly, nodding. You’re still dazed from the intensity of it all.

“You know, we don’t have to wait to clean you up, I’ll do it.” with that he grabs underneath your knees and pushes your legs back to your shoulders. Your pussy is in full view and he leans down, flicking his tongue out to brush your clit, causing you to twitch. “Baby girl, you’re gonna cum again before Buck gets back” he licks another a stripe up your dripping heat, tasting you. “-or you’re getting punished. Got it baby?”

You nod and let out little whines as he sucks on your clit, moving one of the hands holding your legs to finger fuck you as he slurps at the cum still dripping out of you. On the first try, he curls his fingers just right and your ears ring. He doesn’t stop twisting and curling his fingers as fast as he can, watching as cum drips out of your pussy more and more as he keeps going. Tears stream down your face from the overstimulation and you can’t stop twisting and moaning about how its too much and it feels so good daddy. He slows down his pace, removing his fingers and licks up every last drop of what comes out of you. He brings his face up to kiss you, pressing your tongues together and tasting the mix of all of you.

He breaks away, standing up and carrying you into the bathroom and lowering you into the bath that Bucky had ready. Steve got in behind to have you lay against him and bucky sat in front of you to help clean you. Hoping it would go by fast so you could curl up in bed with the loves of your life surrounding you.

“So,” you said “when’s this meeting starting?” grinning up at Buck and squeezing one of Steve’s hands. They both let out a light snort and went back to pampering you.

**Author's Note:**

> [send requests to my tumblr!](https://starrymarvel.tumblr.com)


End file.
